Melting the Ice
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Turk, snow, Vincent, NAKED! Alcohol, cursing, lemons not the fruit either...or is it a citrus? Rated M for all that fun stuff that everyone wants to read, even if they don't admit it. Demons are cool.


**_A/N: Okay, REALLY long gift fic for my bestest friend Katrina. I make a guest appearance (Kandi). Yeah, I know. Sorry. Characters are fun. This is a little thing we do on our message board. Well, I do. Anyway, she's got a thing for Vincent so...ah, just read it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters affiliated with it. Much to my dismay. Tomorrow is my birthday...maybe they will give it to me! Rated M for lotsa "bad words" and yummy lemon and the end!_**

"No, no, no...come on Baby," Katrina purred, softly stroking soft contours. "Don't do this to Mama. Come on, Baby...let me turn you on."

She closed her eyes and reached for the key again, turning the switch and listening as the engine struggled to start and then...nothing.

"Fuck!" she cursed, looking at her gages. "Why the hell didn't I fill up for gas? I knew fuckin' Reno would run the tank out!"

She looked out helplessly as the snow continued to cover her poor, empty and now, almost freezing car. She was at least fifty miles from the last gas station she'd passed and had no clue what was up ahead.

"Fifty miles one way," she mumbled to herself as she pulled her coat on over her suit and reached for her gloves. "Unknown the other way."

She went to her trunk and pulled out the suitcase full of clothes she kept for just such an emergency. "I'll take my chances with the unknown," she said to herself, pulling her collar up over her ears. "Fuck walking fifty miles back. Besides, I have a mission to carry out."

The newest member of the Turks and her first solo assignment was to take out a known terrorist and former Turk. She had studied his profile until it was imbedded in her mind; each curve of his face, each line, each strand of hair. He was handsome. She grinned to herself. She'd have fun with him before she killed him.

That is, if she ever made her way out of the damn snow. "Stiletto boots may look hot," she said, her teeth chatting as she continued to stomp through the now knee high snow. "But they're freezing as hell."

She walked for what seemed like a hundred miles. Her feet were numb, her legs, her hands, hell! Even her ass was numb. She looked at her watch. She'd been out in the weather for an hour and a half. Reaching into her pocket, she looked at her still dead cell phone.

"Shoulda known the fucker would use up all my battery too," Katrina grumbled, shoving the useless device back into her pocket. "Reno, if I make it back alive, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you."

She was getting tired, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. Lethargy meant her body was becoming unable to fight against the cold. She needed to find shelter...fast. Teeth chattering, she trudged on for another twenty minutes. She was about to just give up when she smelled something.

Smoke. Someone had a fire burning in their home. A warm, comforting, wonderful, beckoning fire that called to her.

"Come on, Katrina," she said to herself. "You can smell it. Just keep going. Warmth is close by."

She looked ahead through what was now a blizzard and almost cried when she saw lights. Her spirits lifted, she continued toward the lights and the smell of smoke, the promise of warmth spurring her on.

She almost collapsed onto the porch, but steadied herself enough to rapped a frozen hand on the door.

Nothing.

Making a fist, Katrina pounded harder. "Anybody home," she called, her voice made weak by her near frozen state. "Gods, come on! Someone's gotta be home!"

The door opened abruptly and a very irritated and partially unclothed man stood before her. Katrina's heart jumped.

"Vincent Valentine," she managed to whisper before her exhaustion over came her and she passed out into his arms.

VVVVV

Vincent caught the woman before she hit the ground. She was almost frozen solid. Prying the suitcase from her stiff fingers, he tossed it aside and closed the door. He pulled off her coat and her gloves. Her clothes beneath the outerwear were nearly soaked.

And she was trembling violently. She needed warmth.

Quickly, he stripped off her wet clothes and bundled her into a soft blanket. Propping her head up with a pillow from his couch, he lay her in front of the fire. He threw a few more logs on it to build it up, then looked down at her.

She was strikingly beautiful. Nothing like he'd ever seen before. Her hair was the color of the fire in his hearth, her skin like a smooth alabaster. Kneeling down beside her, he fingered through the fiery locks, spreading them out against the pillow so they would dry faster. He touched her face, feeling the soft skin of her cheek was still a frigid cold.

Vincent retrieved her clothing and drapped them over furniture to dry. He then sat on the sofa and studied her. Her body was still trembling violently. The blanket and the fire weren't enough.

Rising to his feet, he unfastened his pants, the only garment he had on, and tossed them over the back of the couch. He unwrapped the blanket around the woman and lay naked beside her, pulling her frozen body close against his, wrapping the blanket around them both.

She unconciously snuggled closer against him, trying to absorb the heat of his body. Vincent grunted as her hand came down to rest over him, feeling as that particular part of his anatomy reacted almost instantly.

"Could be worse," he grumbled to himself as he tried not to think about where her hand was. "She could be an ugly man."

_BUT SHE'S NOT._

Vincent's eyes narrowed.

The Demon had awakened.

_Don't start, Chaos. _

SHE'S HOT, VINCENT. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WITH A WOMAN, HUH?

Vincent didn't want to think about that. It had been too long.

_THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT._

_Retreat back to your lair, Demon._

_WHAT? WHEN YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL, UNCONSCIOUS WOMAN LYING NAKED BESIDE YOU? I THINK NOT. I'LL STAY...TO SEE IF ANYTHING...INTERESTING HAPPENS._

_Nothing is going to happen. She was almost frozen solid when she arrived at my door._

_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY ARE DELIVERING FROZEN, NAKED WOMEN TO DOORS NOW?! SIGN ME UP!_

_Don't be absurd._

_WHO IS SHE? _

I know not.

HMMM...DID YOU NOT GO THROUGH HER THINGS?

A gentleman does no such thing.

AH...GOOD THING YOU HAVE A DEMON INSIDE YOU THEN. RELEASE ME, AND I SHALL DO THAT...AMONG OTHER THINGS!

Retreat, Demon.

VINCENT, YOU CANNOT LET THIS OPPORTUNITY PASS!

It isn't an opportunity. She is unconscious and could become very ill.

AH, YES. THEY SAY AN OUNCE OF NUDITY WILL PREVENT ILLNESS. WHY, EXACTLY, ARE YOU TWO NAKED?

Body heat is best to bring back warmth.

YOU GO AHEAD AND KEEP BELIEVING THAT, VINCENT.

I wouldn't expect you to know that, Chaos, considering you've never been interested in saving lives...only taking them.

I'M A DEMON. IT'S WHAT I DO.

Vincent closed his eyes, trying to shut out Chaos' incessant talking.

_TRYING TO IGNORE ME, VINCENT?_

Vincent remained silent.

_VERY WELL. I SHALL LEAVE THE TWO OF YOU ALONE. BUT I EXPECT DETAILS WHEN I RETURN._

Vincent opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pressence leave. He pulled the unconscious woman closer to him, noting how she had ceased trembling and already felt warmer.

He glanced over at her clothes drying on the furniture. He recognized the uniform now that he wasn't concerned about her health anymore.

She was a Turk.

VVVVV

Warmth. Sweet, blessed warmth.

Katrina snuggled closer against it, breathing in deeply of the very masculine and alluring scent that engulfed her. It felt and smelled so wonderful, to be wrapped up, warm and safe.

She sighed contently, her breath fanning over his bare skin. Vincent stared down at the still sleeping woman in his arms. They had remained this way for the whole night and still, she continued to sleep.

_She must have come a long way through the blizzard._

She was quite warm now, her temperature back to normal. He was relieved. Though he didn't know her, he still felt a sense of responsibility for her, considering that she was now what he once had been; a member of Shinra's elite force know as the Turks.

_That_, he thought, _was more than a lifetime ago_.

She stirred in his arms, wrapping hers tighter around him. She had spoken his name when she saw him, the only words to come out of her mouth before she lost consciousness. Perhaps the whole situation with Hojo and Lucrecia had made him a sort of "Don't Do What Vincent Valentine Did" sort of tutorial for new recruits.

_Lucrecia. _

STILL PINING OVER THAT DEAD BROAD?

Silence, Demon.

SHE PLAYED YOU, VINCENT. GET OVER HER.

I am. The pain is still there, though.

GET RID OF IT.

Easier said than done.

The pressence left as quickly as it had come. Chaos hated Lucrecia, though it had been her to put him into Vincent, releasing him from the hold the Planet had on him. Chaos' implantation into Vincent was what had saved the ex-Turk's life.

But that was a different story all together.

Vincent sucked in a sharp breath of shock as a soft hand cupped around him again. He had managed to move that wayward hand during the night, but it had somehow managed to find him again.

And it now had a death grip around his hardening member.

Soft lips began to kiss his chest and he looked down at the fiery red-head against him. Her eyes were closed as she planted a moist trail up his chest to his jaw, kissing her way up to his mouth.

She was still asleep.

He stiffled a groan as her lips crushed into his. This wasn't right. He needed to stop this now. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had slept curled into him all night, the curves of her body pressed firmly into his. He hadn't slept a wink between the lewd thoughts Chaos planted into his head and the crass images he had formed with his own mind.

Vincent reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair, reveling in the softness of the locks. She released her hold on his member and straddled him, her lips never leaving his. Vincent moaned as her hands came up and grasped fistfuls of his hair and tugged slightly, pulling his lips up to hers more firmly. He grasped her hips firmly, slipping his tongue past parted lips into her warm, waiting mouth.

Her eyes shot opened and she tore her mouth from his, yanking his hair harshly as she did. She stared down at him in horror, her expression holding that emotion for a split second before the fire in her eyes matched the fire in her hair and turned her anger toward him.

"You sick bastard!" she hissed, hitting him squarely in the jaw as she leapt to her feet. She realized she was unclothed and quickly grabbed the blanket off his body, wrapping her own in it. She stared at his nude form, her eyes flashing with something other than anger for the briefest moment before turning dangerous again. "What the hell were you doing?"

Vincent rose gracefully to his feet and retrieved his pants, donning them quickly and silently. "You were asleep," he answered simply as he zipped the garment. "You have been unconscious all night. I was afraid to wake you."

Katrina clutched the blanket tighter against her body and glared at him. "Where are my clothes?" she growled. "Why did you take my clothes off and why were you naked beside me?"

"You were nearly frozen solid," he answered, retrieving her garments and handing them to her. "I wrapped you in a blanket and set you in front of the fire, but it wasn't working. I used body heat to get your temperature up."

She snatched her clothes from him and simply stared at him. She tried to recall anything that happened last night, but could only remember finding warmth from the freezing cold. Warmth that he had provided. "Thanks," she grumbled. "I'll just get dressed and be on my way."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Vincent told her going to the door. He pulled it open, revealing a wall of snow on the other side. "It looks like you're going to be stuck here for a while."

Her pale face went paler. "No!" she exclaimed. "I have to get back to Midgar! I have to..."

Her mission.

She stared at him. Each curve of his face, each line, each strand of hair. Vincent Valentine...her target.

"Vincent Valentine," she said, still staring at him.

"Yes," he answered. "You have the advantage, I'm afraid. Since it appears we are going to be here together for a while, don't you think you should tell me your name?"

She swallowed hard. He was more beautiful in person.

_I hate my fucking job_, she thought to herself.

"Katrina."

VVVVV

_YOU GAVE HER CLOTHES BACK?!_

Vincent glanced over at the woman, well aware that Chaos was seeing what he was.

_Of course. _

YOU DAFT PRICK! YOU HAD THE POWER TO KEEP HER NAKED AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT. HAVE I HAD NO INFLUENCE ON YOU WHATSOEVER?

No, thank goodness.

_IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY LOST YOUR VIRGINITY, I'D SWEAR TO OMEGA YOU WERE HELL BENT ON KEEPING IT. OR HAS IT GROWN BACK?_

Vincent ignored the demon.

_FINE. I'M LEAVING. WITH YOUR CHASTITY, NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYWAY_.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief when Chaos left. He took the mug of hot cocoa over to his guest and sat beside her, well aware that she was watching him.

"Chaos?"

Vincent's head whipped around in shock. "You know...about Chaos?" he asked in disbelief.

Katrina nodded and blew the steam off the liquid before taking a sip. "Yeah," she answered cautiously. "I, uh, know all about you."

"Hmph," he grunted. "So I am a case study for the Turks."

"Something like that."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Katrina wanted to pull her gun out and shoot that damn clock with its incessant 'tick, tock, tick, tock'. Instead, she decided to drown it out.

"Listen...thanks for helping me out," she said glancing over at him. "I mean, you really didn't have to..."

"Of course I did," he replied. "If the roles had been reversed, basic human decency would have dictated you do the same."

_I hate my fucking job_, Katrina thought miserably.

"Sure."

"So, why are you here?" he asked. "I mean, what brings you out this way? A mission, I'm sure."

Guilt sucked.

"Yeah."

"Listen," Vincent said taking her mug from her hands. "We're stuck here together for at least a few days. We're fortunate to have electricity, but the cable is shot to hell, the Internet gone, and I don't have a deck of playing cards. The only thing left to do is talk to each other."

Katrina glanced behind him to the kitchen where she saw a row of bottles filled with liquor.

"Or drink."

Vincent followed her line of vision, then turned back to her with a slightly wicked grin. "We could do that."

"Let's."

If she got drunk, she could blame her inability to kill him on something that always seemed to get Reno off the hook.

Alcohol!

VVVVV

Vincent watched as Katrina finished her fifth bottle of alcohol. He was impressed. For a woman of her slight build, she could hold her liquor.

_SLIGHT BUILD MY ASS! THE BABE IS STACKED! LOOKED AT THAT ASS! HELL! LOOK AT THOSE FULL, ROUND... _

Silence, Demon!

REACTING ALREADY, ARE YOU? IS VINCENT READY TO LOSE HIS NEWLY RECOVERED VIRGINITY TO THE HOT RED-HEAD? I TELL YA HOW SHE'D HOLD HER LICKER...BY YOUR HAIR, VINCENT!

Vincent ignored the demon and he left the forefront of his brain, laughing evilly all the way.

"What else ya got, Vinnie?" she asked, tossing the empty bottle onto the coffee table with the others.

Vincent uncorked another bottle of wine and gave her a glass. She reached for the bottle. "Pace yourself," he said with a smile, drawing it back out of her grasp. "I have no intention of holding your hair as you vomit up everything you've drank."

Katrina reached for it again, desperate to lose all coherency so she wouldn't have to think about her mission. "Come on, Vincent, give it to me!" she exclaimed with a giggle as she lunged for it. She lost her balance as he yanked it away and landed on top of him. She looked up into his crimson eyes and blushed, partially from the alcohol and partially from the way he was looking at her.

"You're fortunate I'm a gentleman," he said gruffly, brushing the hair out of her eyes tenderly. "Lesser men would take advantage of you in this state."

She blinked. That sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard! She grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him soundly on the lips, her tongue darting into his mouth forcefully. Her head was spinning. Ever since she'd seen his profile, she'd developed a sort of crush on her would-be victim. His long, jet black hair had beckoned to her hands to be touched. His blood red eyes spoke of passion that had made her tremble. She had wanted him.

She wanted him still.

She would have him. He would be hers.

Mid kiss, Vincent did the unthinkable; something that drove her absolutely mad. He pushed her away.

"Katrina," he said roughly. She reached up to kiss him again, but he gripped her chin to stay her lips. "No. You're drunk."

"I'm not," she protested truthfully. "I work with Reno and Rude. It takes more than five bottles to get me smashed. I know exactly what I want and I want you, Vincent."

Vincent looked into her eyes. So deep, so clear. She wasn't lying. She wasn't drunk. Growling deep in his throat, he pushed her back against the sofa, crushing his lips to hers.

She had tempted him all night with her body pressed firmly to his. Now, he would taste of the banquet she offered.

Clothing was off in an instant.

The couch wasn't big enough, so they landed on the floor, bodies pressed together, hot flesh searing hot flesh. Lips pressed together, mouths opened, tongues clashing one with the other as the erotic dance ensued.

Katrina tore her lips from his and shoved him roughly against the floor. She grabbed her pants and ripped the belt from around them, staring at him wickedly as she held it between her hands and popped it loudly.

"What are you..."

Vincent didn't get to finish the sentence. Her tongue invaded his mouth, her teeth bearing down on his bottom lip harshly. Vincent hissed as he tasted blood.

_BLOOD_.

The demon came screaming to the forefront of Vincent's mind.

"Careful!" Vincent growled roughly, his voice mingling with that of Chaos. "Blood draws the demon out and it is difficult to contain him with the scent in the air."

Katrina grinned evilly. "I know."

She wanted him to release Chaos.

Vincent's crimson eyes turned to a darker shade of blood red as the demon appeared. Fangs grew in Vincent's mouth and a pair of tattered black and red wings sprung out of his back. Vincent yelled out in pain as the appendages ripped through his flesh, flapping angrily against the floor.

The eyes turned toward Katrina, the sharp teeth curving into a vicious grin.

"A WISE CHOICE, MY DEAR," Chaos growled at her, his consciouness overpowering Vincent for control.

_Don't hurt her! _

SHE WANTED ME, NOT YOU.

Don't hurt her, Chaos!

Chaos ignored Vincent, pushing him back into his lair where he was usually confined.

It was his turn to play.

In moments, Katrina found herself pinned to the ground, the flaming skin of a demon pressed against her body.

_Come on, Girl_, she told herself. _You can do this._

She struggled with the belt she still had it her hand, all the while looking up into Chaos' face. Vincent's features remained in the background, but Chaos' eyes shown through the ruby depths.

Chaos hissed in her face as his hands gripped at her wrists tighter. "YOU CALLED ME FORTH," he growled. "YOU TEMPTED ME WITH BLOOD AND YOUR BODY. WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WITH ME?"

Katrina gave him a wicked grin as she retrieved the item off her belt. "To touch you," she purred. "To make the demon cry out as I take him."

She managed to release one of her hands from his grasp and placed it on his chest. She pushed up on him and Chaos released her from his grasp, leaning back as she moved to kneel between his legs.

"TAKE ME THEN," he hissed. "MAKE GOOD OF YOUR WORDS."

Katrina leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, stiffling a cry of pain as a fang cut her lip. Her hand, which held the unseen item, flattened against his chest, the item imbedding itself into the demon's flesh.

Chaos screamed in pain. Katrina watched as the red flesh of the demon was drawn into the orb, replaced by Vincent's smooth, pale skin. When all remenants of Chao's had vanished, the orb dropped to the ground between Vincent's legs and rolled to rest against his inner thigh.

Vincent collapsed against the floor, his chest heaving in exersion. Katrina snatched the orb up and touched Vincent's cheek tenderly. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"What...did you do to me?" he asked weakly.

"I removed Chaos," she answered, handing him the orb. "He's contained in the materia now."

"Contain."

"Yes," she answered.

"But," Vincent protested unable to move. "Chaos is what was keeping me alive. Without him, I'll die."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "You will simply begin to live again. Your body has had thirty years to heal itself of its injuries. That is sufficient. However, now you are no longer immortal. Death is now something you must contend with. And you will start to age again."

"How do you know all this?" he asked, looking at her in awe and a bit of suspicion.

"Because I was sent by Shinra to kill you."

"I see."

"In order for me to be successful, Chao had to first be removed."

He eyed her, completely vunerable in his weakened state. "So, now I die?"

Katrina shook her head. "I can't kill you, Vincent," she told him, brushing the raven locks out of his eyes. "You saved my life. I in turn, must save yours. Basic human decency dictates that I must."

Vincent grinned at her. "An eye for an eye?" he asked.

Katrina bent over him and kissed him sweetly. "Something like that," she murmured. She then slammed her tongue into his mouth, her hands threading through his thick black hair as she straddled him.

Instantly, Vincent's weakness was gone, replaced with new energy and vigor...and lust. He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust up into her body deeply. Katrina let out a satisfied moan and yanked at Vincent's hair. Vincent growled as he threaded his own fingers into those fiery red locks and yanked her hair, pulling her against him and rolling her to her back.

His mouth left hers and found her breasts, his hands and tongue attacking them thoroughly, flicking, pinching, biting, sucking, until she cried out and yanked his hair again, rolling him over onto his back again. She took his long hair and tied it around the foot of the couch.

"No, no, Vincent," she purred as she undulated against him, panting slightly. "I ride you. You...watch."

She grasped his hands in her own, running both of there hands over her body. Vincent did watch as their hands mingled together, caressing her and him both between their bodies.

But watching wasn't enough.

He reached back and yanked his hair free from the knot she had tied. Sitting up, he grasped the back of her neck and crushed his lips to hers, his tongue charging into her mouth as his body assaulted hers with pleasure.

"I don't take orders from a subordinate, Rookie," he snarled as wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth with her. Katrina threw her head back and moaned. Vincent threaded his fingers through her hair again and trailed his tongue down her neck to her breasts yet again.

They each fought for dominance, each taking it a bit only to give it back again. The struggle continued on until Vincent finally took the final upper hand. He pinned her to the ground, his hand tangled in her hair and pulling hard, his other hand holding her leg over his should. His thrust were deep and fast as Katrina screamed her tenth orgasm into his mouth and he threw his head back, yelling as he plunged into her again and again, releasing his seed inside her body.

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily. Katrina reached up and theaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his head up to look into his eyes.

"I won," she said with a wicked grin.

Vincent chuckled. "I ended up on top," he argued. "I won."

"No," she replied. "I did. I'll bet ya...ten to one."

Vincent stared into her eyes. "So it appears, you did win," he answered returning her smile. He rolled off her and threw his arm over his eyes. "I'll be damned."

Katrina took the orb Chaos was in and tossed it into the air. "Not anymore."

VVVVV

_The next day..._

_Ring. Ring_.

Katrina looked up in surprise.

_Ring. Ring._

That was her phone! Her phone was dead. Reno had...

_Ring. Ring._

Katrina finally found it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked in confusion.

"Sup, my Sista!"

Katrina grinned. "Sup, Kandi!" she exclaimed. "My phone was dead! How are you calling me?"

Kandi laughed. "That little shit Reno burned the battery up in my phone too many times," she explained. "So, I came up with something to send an instant charge wirelessly through the cell towers. Don't ask how...it's complicated."

"I won't," Katrina laughed.

"Where are you? We haven't heard from you in a few days. You were supposed to have checked in when you got to Midgar."

"Never made it," Katrina answered, plopping back down on Vincent's sofa. "Got trapped in a fuckin' blissard. Tell Reno the next time he takes my damn car to fill up the fuckin' tank!"

Kandi laughed again. "Got it," she answered. "So where are you?"

"Somewhere between Kalm and Midgar."

"Never found Vincent Valentine, then?"

Katrina was silent for a moment.

"I see," Kandi answered knowingly. "Is he as hot as his photo?"

"Hotter."

"Did you contain Chaos?"

"Yes."

"He saved your life?"

"Yes."

"Mission accomplished, then," she answered cheerfully. "He's been redeemed. Save the life of a Turk and your past is pardoned! You want us to come pick you up?"

"Us?"

"Me and Rude," she answered with a hint of a smile in her voice. "We're heading that way to Midgar anyway to get Tseng and Elena. I'll bet Tseng is ready to kill Elena. Damn girl won't shut her trap. We'll be taking the chopper, so it wouldn't be a problem to swing by and getcha."

"Where's Reno?"

"Hung over, as usual," Kandi answered. "I think he's crashed somewhere in one of the offices."

"Stupid prick."

"No doubt," she said. "I'm gonna get some cold water and soak his ass."

"Put some ice cubes in it for me," Katrina said evilly.

"You got it," she answered. "All right. I've talked to you long enough. I've got the coordinates from the GPS in your phone. We'll swing by and pick you up."

"You freakin' little spy!" Katrina laughed.

Kandi laughed with her. "It's what I do," she said. "You're the dominatrix assassin from hell...I'm the spy/inventor who borders on genius and insanity. At least, that's what The Voices say."

"Whatever," Katrina laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yep," she replied. "Say your goodbyes. Get in a few more rounds of hot Vincent lovin'."

Katrina blinked. "How did you...?"

"Kandi out!"

Dead air.

Katrina stuck the phone in her pocket. She looked up and saw Vincent watching her.

"You're leaving, then?"

She nodded. "I have to," she answered. "As much as I would like to, I can't stay here with you."

Vincent nodded. "I understand," he said, going to her and taking her hands in his. "What we had was nice, while it lasted."

"I don't want it to end," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Any chance we could continue this, even after I go back?"

Vincent smiled. "I would like that," he answered. "What about Chaos?"

"He's going back to the Lifestream...where he belongs," she replied. "So, I got your address."

"This is actually my vacation spot," he told her. "I have an apartment in the city."

"In Midgar?"

"Yes."

"Wicked sweet," she said with a grin. "I may have to crash there once in a while. After all, that's where I work most of the time."

"That's what I'd planned."

"Cool," she said. "Then we can get to know each other better."

He smiled, running his fingers down her face. "Maybe I'll join the Turks again," he said. "I would still be your superior. And I enjoy having you beneath me."

He crushed his lips to hers and Katrina laughed softly.

_This could be interesting!_

Fin

**_Me: So? Whatdya think? _**

Vincent: Nice.

Me (fuming): Nice? NICE?! I do not write nice! I write hot, exceptional pieces of work! NICE?! That is an insult.

Vincent: Not from me. It is the hightest compliment imaginable. I'm not going to bow down and kiss your feet.

Me (pouting): Why not?

Vincent: Please. What do I look like? Reno?

Reno: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Vincent: You grovel for more of her writing so that you can have a life.

Reno: Hey! Without her, I'm dead. I cease to exist. Same with you, Vampire Boy, so it wouldn't hurt you to grovel a bit.

Vincent (thinking): It was one of the best pieces of writing I have ever had the pleasure to read. I enjoyed it immensely.

Me: Better...but...keep going.

Vincent (sighing): It really was very good. I'm impressed.

Me (beaming): SQQUUEE!! Vinnie liked my story about him and Katrina! Now, I hope my Sista likes it.

Reno: She's liked it so far. And why wasnt' I in it?

Me: It wasn't about you!

Reno: You were in it!

Me: I made a Cameo! Brief and fleeting, there I was, fixing the phone you messed up!

Reno: At least I was mentioned.

Me: You're such a dork.

Reno: I'm glad you didn't write about the cold water being thrown on me. (Unaware that Katrina and Rude are sneaking up on him with a big ass Gatorade tub of ice water. Vincent and I step back.) That would have been colder than...SWOOSH...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Katrina (throwing more ice on him): That's for running my car outta gas and leaving me in the cold.

Rude: I just helped because I thought it would be funnier than hell.

Me: God, I love my work!

* * *

**_Additional A/N: Nobody likes my little fic. I'm sad. I may cry. Wait for it...wait for it...nah. Nothing. Oh well. In case you didn't know, reviews ARE very welcomed. And appreciated. Even bad ones, though expect retaliation if you flame me. I bite...hard._**


End file.
